


Black Rose

by Shianhygge



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forgive Me, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Just a normal mortal, M/M, Reader is a mortal, Romance, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shianhygge/pseuds/Shianhygge
Summary: You have lived in Red Grave City all your life. The only things special about the city were your family, friends... and the abandoned house that rests on the outskirts of the city.Up until the day he died, your grandfather told you stories about the family that once lived there... Their beautiful mother, Eva... the rambunctious younger twin, Dante... and the older twin, Vergil, your grandfather's favorite."Y/N, come here, my child. I want to tell you a story... about the twins with the white hair."V x Gender Neutral Reader
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Black Rose

**Author's Note:**

> So... I confess I’ve been having a lot of thoughts about V... >.> So many in fact, that I wrote a prologue for a V/Reader story. I made it gender neutral this time in an effort to be more inclusive in my writing. 
> 
> Black Rose is the working title so far, since I’m trying to follow the rose motif that the developers seem to have set for Dante and Vergil (red and blue)...
> 
> Reader is the grandchild of the man that used to lend Vergil books. They are 30 years old during the events of Devil May Cry 5... thus 8 years younger than how old I think the twins are.

**1** ** st ** **May 09:25pm**

**_~ I put my hand against your plastic heart ~_ **

**_~ No, suicide is not the plan, stand up ~_ **

The invigorating, yet slow melody of the music blasting from your wireless earbuds provided the perfect soundtrack as you continued your night jog through the outskirts of Red Grave City.

It was your nightly routine to jog through the outskirts of your home city, running through the dark in jogging pants and an oversized hoodie. Your parents used to argue that it was much too dangerous to venture outside of the city limits alone, but you figured the risk was worth it. Outskirts meant isolated… isolation meant you had the peaceful night to yourself.

 _In another life, I think I might have been a hermit._ You hummed, slowing down to a brisk walk as you approached one of the only structures standing outside the city.

During the day, the elegant red brick manor stood alone among overgrown shrubbery. Your grandfather had known the family that lived in it before the fire, telling you fond stories of the twin boys and their mother before he passed away. The inferno that took the lives of the family had happened on a quiet night when you were but a baby. It rose to a blistering intensity overnight, and by the time anyone noticed a house ablaze in the outskirts of the city, there was barely anything to save. There were certainly things that survived the fire, but the mother and twins were gone. Not even remains left.

“What were their names again?” Your voice, even in a whisper, carried through the darkness. “Eva, the mother. Dante, the younger twin, and…” You paused to stand in front of the path that would lead to the house’s front gates, turning slightly to stare at the empty home. “Grandpa’s favorite, Vergil.” Just as you began to walk away, you noticed something peculiar, doubling back to take a few steps towards the large gates, eyes squinting in the dark. “Wait… that door’s never open.”

“UARRGHHHHHHHHHHHH”

You jolted at the scream that echoed through the night, teeth grit as you lost your footing on the dirt path and fell to the floor. “Oh, shit. Who the fuck!?” You hissed, caught between approaching the house and beating up the trespasser, and scrambling backwards until you could sprint the hell out of there.

Something flashed within the front door, and you felt a bead of sweat run down the back of your neck you realized that it was much larger than you. _Running it is!_ You cried, scrambling to your feet to run up the path.

Just when you reached the main road, you heard the shattering of glass in the night, giving you pause as your first instinct was to duck to the side of the path and out of sight. What followed wasn’t running footsteps, or even a gun… but the sound of something heavy colliding with the trash piled at the side of the house. _What the hell is going on here?!_ Your breathing was heavy as you shuffled over to get a view of the side of the house.

Even in the dark of night, with only the moon as a light source, you could see the two figures… a… walking bird….

**_Y/N, come here, my child. I want to tell you a story…_ **

And a naked man with… white hair…?

**_About the twins with the white hair._ **

**_…_ **

_Yeah, no, fucking deuces._ You screamed at yourself, getting to your feet and sprinting away from the house. Even though you ran, your thoughts kept bringing you back to that man with the white hair.

_…he was kind of cute, wasn’t he?_


End file.
